


Alien A Days Work

by GachMoBrea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, But They're Friendly, DEO - Freeform, DEO Agents, Not So Serious Peril, Winn Has To Save The Day, not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien envoy arrives at earth and they will only talk with one person: Winn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien A Days Work

It's a sunny afternoon at CatCo. and the building is buzzing with activity.  
Until a dark cloud starts to cover the building, shading it from all outside light. The TV news stations all start reporting that, no, it's not a cloud, it's an alien shace ship. A very large, very dangerous looking, spaceship and it's hovering over CatCo.  
Winn looks over to Kara, who already has her phone calling her sister at the DEO.  
There's a flash of bright light, then five purple people are standing just outside Cat's office. They're wearing long grey ropes with odd symbols pattered on the backs.  
The person in the middle, perhaps the leader, looks at the frightened faces inside the building. Cat has set off an alarm to warn security and Kara can hear her sister trying to talk to her from the other side of the phone.  
The middle alien steadies it's eyes on Winn, causing the techie to jump a little. Their eyes are a glowing, golden color and they feel as if they can see through him.  
It makes a sound and the two in the front approach Winn.  
"Hey, uhm, wait a minute," Winn tries to step away but they're way too close and grab him easily. They drag him to the one in the middle and it looks like it sniffs him.  
Kara keeps a close eye on her friend. She wants nothing more than to rush to his side and save him, but that would risk her secret identity. As long as they don't try to hurt him, she figures she can wait it out and see what they want.  
The one in the middle pulls Winn in for a kiss. A few people gasp, at least the ones who haven't run away already. Winn collapses on the ground after the kiss, unconscious. The two guards in front pick him back up and carry him into Cat's office.  
"I hope you didn't come all this way to our planet to harass my people," Cat Grant frowns, the woman appears fearless before the aliens.  
"I am sorry," the one who kissed Winn says, "But, it is our way."  
"Your way of what?" Cat asks.  
"Our way to learn the language," it explains.  
"Does that mean all of your people are going to kiss him?" Cat's voice almost sounds excited for the idea. The alien shakes its head.  
"No, one is all, now they can know from me."  
"So, what do you want?" Cat goes passed the awkward greeting and straight to business, "Are you planning on taking our planet over?"  
"I am sorry," the alien smiles politely, "These things cannot be spoken of with you."  
"Then who are you going to speak to?"  
The alien points to the still unconscious man on Cat's couch, "Him."

"Flinn?" Cat scoffs, "I hardly think the boy is the right candidate for interspecies peace talks."  
The alien looks confused at her words, then smiles politely again, "I am sorry. These things cannot be spoken of with you."  
Security arrives at that moment, guns drawn at the intruders.  
"Are you all right, Miss Grant?" the head security man asks, his eyes never leaving the aliens in front of him.  
"Put the hardware away, boys, these are my guests," Cat waves them away like it's nothing to have five purple strangers in her office.  
"But, Miss Grant," the guard looks to his boss for signs of distress.  
"If I can handle John Stamos at a pool party, I can handle a couple of aliens from another planet," she waves them away again. Hesitantly, they step away, but they don't leave the floor. 

"What hit me?" Winn groans, holding his head as he sits up on the couch.  
"It is complete," the leader alien sounds pleased, "I was worried it would take longer. You surely do have a great mind."  
"Thanks," the techie says, before he remembers who he's talking to. He swallows, "Wait, what is complete?"  
"Our link, of course," the alien sits next to the young man and he inches away automatically, "Now you can understand us as we understand you."  
"Flinn, what on earth is coming out of your mouth?" Cat Grant is staring at him like he's grown two heads.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"A second ago you weren't making any words, just some irritating noises."  
"It is our speech," the alien explains, turning to the woman, "He can now speak it as we speak your language."  
"Great, as if I didn't already have a hard time understanding him."

The DEO arrives at next, men and women dressed in black evacuating those who haven't left the building yet. They charge into Cat's office, guns pointed at the aliens. Alex nods to her sister who can finally change into Supergirl. Hank stands in front. He holsters his weapon and turns his attention to the lead alien.  
"I am Hank Henshaw of the DEO," he greets, "Who are you?"  
The lead alien rises and waves its hand in a strange gesture.  
"I am Thall, leader of Thent," it motions to the others, "These are my guard, Fo, Tey, Ma, and Szu."  
Hank nods to each in turn, "What are you doing here?"  
"I am sorry," Thall smiles, "These things cannot be spoken of with you."  
"What do you mean?" Hank puts his hands on his hips, one hand near his weapon.  
"Our visitors will only talk with boy wonder," Cat answers for the alien, pointing the confused young man, "She wammied him with a special greetings kiss and now they can communicate."  
"A kiss?" Alex looks worried, what if the alien's saliva was poisonous to humans?  
"Winn is safe from harm," Thall assures her, reading her worries as if they're projected on her forehead, "We have no disease."  
"That's a relief," Winn takes a breath to calm his nerves.  
Supergirl walks into the room, having stayed back to watch the exchange take place. Winn visibly relaxes at her appearance.  
The alien leader notices and turns a glare at the woman, "I am Thall, you are not of this planet."  
Kara blinks at the statement, "How can you know that?"  
"You do now have the same," the alien pauses for the right word, "'waves' as the others."  
"O-kay," Kara shrugs, "How can we help you so you can return back home?"  
"Yes, and get your awful ship away from my building," Cat, after having been rejected as a representative to the aliens, is ready to go back to work.  
"Winn," Thall smiles at the man as he jumps, "take us to your home, please."  
"Me, my-my home?" he clears his throat, "I can't fit too many people there, it might, it wouldn't be the best choice, I don't think."  
"I think it would be better to have this at DEO headquarters," Hank offers instead.  
"No," Thall shakes her head, "Winn, your place, please."  
All eyes move to rest on the young man. Nervously, he gets up and starts walking out of the building. Five purple aliens, a few hundred DEO agents and Supergirl follow his lead. 

"It's not much, I mean, I wasn't expecting aliens, not that I usually expect aliens, I wasn't expecting anyone over at all actually," Winn prattles on as he clears the counters and tables of their clutter. He waves the aliens to his small couch in the living room. Thall takes a seat with a smile and nod. The other four stand behind their leader.  
"So, how do we do this?" Hank asks. He, Alex, Supergirl and ten DEO agents had gone into the apartment with the Thent aliens.  
"We will talk to Winn," Thall explains unhelpfully.  
"I guess, then I'll relay what they say to you," Winn offers. Hank nods, there's nothing else he can do at the moment.  
"Winn, are you sure you're alright?" Kara asks, because she hadn't had the time to talk to the other on the trip over and she's worried her friend is being used as a puppet.  
"I'm fine, I-well-I've had better days, but," he lets out a breath and shakes his head, "Okay, I'm a little freaked out, but they don't look like the dangerous type."  
"You need not fear, Winn," Thall is staring at him, something akin to admiration in its golden eyes, "I will not harm you."  
"Good, that's good, thank you," he smiles tightly. He turns to Kara and whispers, "But what about the rest of the world?"  
"We don't know what they want yet," Kara places a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You'll do great. Just talk to them."  
"Right, talk, I can do that," he steeles himself and takes a seat on the chair opposite Thall, "Uhm, so, what can earth do for you?"

Thall and Winn's conversation turns to noises and arm movements. They've reverted to the alien's native tongue, making it impossible for anyone, other than Winn, to know what's going on.  
After an hour or so of the "conversation" Thall smiles broadly at Winn and leans back into the couch cushions. Winn's face is an impressive shade of red as he stands and walks closer to Hank, Alex and Kara.  
"Well?" Hank asks first.  
"They," Winn's voice pitches high and he has to clear it, "They want, and you're not going to believe me, but they want our ice cream."  
"No," Kara frowns, but her objection is squashed by her sister's glare.  
"Are you telling me, an alien race came all the way to earth to take it's ice cream supply?" Hank can't believe it, he stares into Winn's eyes as if he can reach through them and rip the truth out of the young man.  
"There's one more thing, but," Winn's face hasn't stopped being red yet, "it's a little personal and I don't feel like we're close enough for me to tell you."  
Kara's eyebrows shoot up, "Winn, they don't want to take you and experiment on you do they?"  
"No, nothing like that, I couldn't say yes to that. Well, maybe to save the planet, but no it isn't that," he rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Thall wants to cement the bond so she can talk with me even when she's back home."  
"She? It's a she?" Kara looks back at the creatures. They didn't really look male or female. There was no hair on their heads or other physical features that set them apart. Maybe they were all female?  
"And what does this 'cementing the bond' entail?" Hank, apparently, doesn't want to let this get any further without all the details.  
"She didn't say," Winn shrugs nervously, "But if it means that an alien race isn't going to blast our planet to smithereens, I am willing to do it."  
"Winn, you don't have to," Kara was worried for him, but at the same time she was proud. Her best friend was showing amazing courage and she told him as much. He smiles his thanks.  
"Just, listen, they have it all set up in their ship to take every drop of ice cream off this planet," he continues, "They just wanted our permission first."  
"So, they're polite aliens," Alex shakes her head, this entire situation different than what she's used to.  
"Yes, sort of? They seem like okay aliens," the techie ends unsure of himself.  
"What will they do if we don't say yes?" Hank asks.  
"Really?" Winn runs a hand through his hair, "I didn't think earth's sweet tooth was worth risking it's existence to ask, but I'd guess, since that massive ship now hovering over my house is just their luxury cruiser, it would be a bad idea."  
"You mean, that's not a war ship hovering over us?" Hank clarifies.  
Winn shakes his head, "It's Thall's smallest cruiser, and I meant to emphasize 'smallest.'"  
Alex sighs, "I don't think we have a choice."  
"Me neither," Hank agrees, "I've just been trying to figure out how to ask our world leaders to hand over their ice cream."

It takes two days for the President to meet and get the other country leaders on board with the plan. Most of them thought it was a joke, but their laughs were soon quelled by the photographic evidence. The DEO gives Winn the okay to tell the aliens.  
"So, wait, how is this going to work?" Kara asks for the fourth time. She's standing next to her best friend, dressed as Supergirl in case the aliens stop being friendly.  
"I go up with them, Thall does her thing, they put me back, take the world's supply of dairy based desserts and leave," Winn's nerves are actually calmed by repeating it over and over again. It's almost like he's convincing himself everything is going to be okay.  
"If they don't drop you back right here, I'm going up there to get you," Kara assures herself as much as she does him, "You are not a souvenir for them to take home."  
"Thanks, Supergirl," Winn smiles, then disappears in a flash of light.

Kara, still dressed as Supergirl, paces back and forth in Winn's apartment waiting for his return. Not even Cat Grant's texts can pull her out of the spiraling worst case scenarios that are going on in her head. She keeps an ear out for any trouble, wither it's the alien space ship's engines firing up or Winn calling for help.  
After an hour, she's about to fly up there and take him back by force, but there's a flash of light again and he's back.  
"Hey, Sup-" his eyes roll back and he passes out, Kara manages to catch him.  
The alien ship is gone without a trace.

One week, it takes one agonizing week of Kara pacing and threatening and blaming herself before Winn opens his eyes again. He's inside the DEO, with monitors attached to his head and chest. The heart monitor beeps, bringing in the doctors and Alex.  
Kara shows up minutes later.  
"Winn!" she throws herself at him, pulling him into the tightest hug she can manage without breaking anything.  
"Owe, superpowers!" Win protests, apparently she wasn't as careful about how tightly she was hugging him as she thought.  
"Sorry, I was so worried about you," she pulls back, keeping his hand in hers, "I thought they did something to your brain."  
Winn smiles at his friend's concerned expression, "I'm fine. The bond just took a while to stick."  
"Bond?" Kara blinks, "Right, with Thall, how does that work again?"  
"Well, considering I thought I was somewhere else a few minutes ago, I think our new alien friends can contact me in my sleep."  
"Does that mean Thall will make you fall asleep whenever she want to talk to you?" Kara's brow furrows, "Or that she'll always be talking to you in your dreams?"  
"I hope not," Winn shivers, "I think it's just an as-is-necessary sort of thing."  
"Did the Thent aliens say anything about coming back?" Alex asks him.  
"No, they didn't but they did offer their services if we ever got into a war."  
"Really?" Alex raises an eyebrow at that, "All because of your stellar peace talking abilities?"  
Winn shrugs, his cheeks faintly pink.  
"Well, whatever the future is," Kara smiles, "I'm just glad you're safe now."


End file.
